


Mana Potion

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 一言以蔽之是矯情的病症
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	Mana Potion

昏沈，氣悶，頭痛欲裂，  
村上信五從一片渾沌之中竭力睜開眼。  
神經互相拉扯糾纏，像古時的繩結，或許也沒那麼有美感，一旦不配合的想要做出額外的舉動，就生生的牽扯著痛覺。繩結的確是用來記事的，可是如果把他的神經拿出來解讀，大概就只明明白白的寫著難過兩個大字。  
他嘗試著感知一下身體的各部分，可是不知道哪裡出了問題，可能哪裡都出了問題，就像是困在石膏雕像裡面的靈魂，沈重又空洞，明明哪裡都是自己的，可哪裡都不像是自己的，梅杜莎一樣。  
空氣中似乎都瀰漫著一種難言的浮動微粒，拖累著氧氣滲透進呼吸之中，鼻息愈發的沈重黏連，怪異的節奏是靜謐空間裡的不和諧音。  
窗簾緊閉，加濕器吞雲吐霧，室內光線混濁軟爛，  
像陷入一片泥沼一樣，  
也適合逐漸麻痺的感知，  
他想坐起來擺脫這種討厭的境地，可是全身的重量都聚集在了腦部一樣，還未等掙扎就又陷入了柔軟的床鋪，大概裡面都是著泥沼裡厚重濕潤的淤泥。  
村上信五只好張了張嘴，但是發不出聲。  
都是重感冒的錯。

村上信五難得這麼乖。  
橫山裕端著藥回到臥室的時候就看著往往不太給他反應的戀人一動不動的坐在床上盯著他的方向看，睜的圓圓的眼睛因為病弱蒙上了一層水霧，眼角可憐兮兮的愈加下垂。像隻泫然欲泣的小貴賓犬。  
呼吸不暢，不能張嘴怕牽動喉嚨的紅腫，只好小心翼翼抿起嘴巴微微皺著鼻子用力吸氣，臉頰浮現出不正常的緋色，棕色的頭髮蹭的亂七八糟的，微微長長的瀏海堪堪覆住眼睛。  
一時間就從健壯威武的大猩猩變回當初軟糯可欺的ヒナちゃん。  
順著他可憐巴巴的視線把窗簾拉開，橫山快步走回床邊遮擋住了床上不適應強光努力眨巴的那對眼睛。在等他適應光線的時候順便把他亂糟糟的頭髮梳理一下，卻意外的感覺掌心被撒嬌地蹭了蹭，  
拿開遮住眼睛的那隻手，瞳孔裡是理直氣壯的坦蕩。  
橫山的內心突然就冒出了幾簇小火苗，  
心裏這麼想，手指就微微用力的捏住了村上信五的臉  
“你不打算解釋解釋嘛ヒナ。”  
知道他說不出話也沒有打算放過他，  
“出門不看天氣，半夜不回家，穿得那麼少跟工作人員在店裡喝到睡著，你有沒有點成年人的自覺。”  
輕鬆制住懷裡人的掙扎，橫山裕危險的眯起眼睛緩緩的靠近他  
“嗯？村上さん？”  
鬆手之後還是愛憐的揉了揉被自己捏紅的臉，看著沒有成年人自覺的村上先生水氣氤氳的眼睛和輕輕叫著ヨコ的口型，橫山裕挫敗的嘆了口氣。  
到底也沒辦法對這個人真的生氣。  
總歸是欺負夠了，床頭的藥也放涼了，橫山把人摟在懷裡拿起了碗，  
翻找的時候並沒有想要拿藥去為難他，但是很無奈的是家裡的膠囊都吃完了，無視了懷裡的人蠢蠢欲動想去接藥的手，他慢條斯理的舀了一勺送到嘴邊，苦一點也好，被苦到下次就不會讓自己擅自生病。  
“嫌苦的話就乖乖的不要生病啊”

也不是故意語氣態度不好，  
看著懷裡人皺成梅干的臉橫山遞上了準備多時的溫開水，在村上雙手捧著杯子小口小口喝的時候揉了揉他的頭。  
看著他躺在床上就鬱悶這件事情是真的，  
看著他病弱就焦躁這件事情也是真的，  
非要說起來，其實都歸結於害怕這兩個字。

即使自己也明白感冒而已並不是什麼天大的病症，也控制不了自己的擔心。  
在自己不在的時間裡，ヒナ到底是怎麼生活的呢？  
一年一年歲月的增疊必定會逐漸拉大彼此之間的距離，即使心理異常的清楚沒有這個人自己以後的人生根本不能想像，也不可抑制地在一點一點的減少交集的頻率。  
不能再像少年時代一樣不帶任何顧忌的表達自己的關心，  
漸漸的要開始考慮他們之間的關係是否會影響團體的平衡，  
立場裡慢慢的摻雜進了許多許多你知我知但是不能言明的事情，  
說話要小心，要展現一個整體的魅力，而不是兩個人獨有的氣場，  
關注點要遠闊，不能被發現它集中在一個人身上，要開始學會顧全大局，  
他要學會保護很多的人，  
他要學會離開他的身邊。  
自己所有的勇氣和任性都獻給了多年前那個不顧一切的擁抱和吻，  
那從此之後再沒有資格光天化日牽起他的手坦蕩的參與他的人生。  
在娛樂圈這個虛幻的世界裡，假的可以表演成真的，可是真的，只能當作一切都從未發生，  
畢竟這個世界上只有三件事情藏不住，貧窮，感冒，和愛情。  
這是被迫，是責任，也是義務。

可是，可是啊，  
人總是太貪心。  
內心慶幸著昨天自己過來了，要是沒過來，難保這個小笨蛋不會在床上躺一天，或者打電話給經紀人都不打電話給自己。  
氣悶，  
想起了年幼的時候高燒40度也不告訴自己的這個可惡的傢伙，  
說什麼不要傳染給自己，不想讓自己的擔心，他到底知不知道男朋友的含義是什麼。  
即使站在隊伍的一頭一尾也還是不自覺的時時刻刻關注他，  
即使表面上必須裝作不在意的樣子內心還是在意的要死，  
雖然我沒有辦法無時無刻的待在你身邊，可是我還是想要你可以依靠我，  
雖然我知道我的ヒナちゃん其實已經非常非常的厲害了，可是我還是想讓你知道你處理不了的事情可以全權給我負責，  
雖然我們不可避免的減少交集，可是需要我的時候我會第一時間趕到你身邊。  
你可以安心的靠在我懷裡，你身後永遠有我在，  
這一定要我說出來才懂嗎？

那如果這樣，  
如果是這樣的話，  
“ヒナ。”  
喝完藥難得弱氣的乖乖躺在懷裡的人頂著一雙迷蒙睏頓的眼睛努力抬頭看他。  
“我們還是一起住比較好一點吧。”  
橫山看著那雙慢慢睜大的眼睛，握了握有點顫抖的手，  
“天然到自己骨折都不知道的人我一點都不放心你自己待著。”  
视线从懷裡人的眼眸深處離開，橫山盯著床頭掛著水跡的透明玻璃杯明明暗暗的侧面，映出來一張其實一點也不從容的臉。  
“別這麼看著我說的就是你。”  
想也知道村上信五現在一定一臉的不贊同和不服氣，沒準還想咬自己一口，但是有些話一旦衝動的說出口了，就不可以輕易的收回去。如果沒有勇氣低下頭看他，也怎麼也要有勇氣把內心的話說出來。  
“能照顧好自己現在就不會說不出來話了。”  
說到最後一下還是洩露了小心思。  
“多少也依靠我一點吧，ヒナ。”

懷裡僵硬的身體經過短暫的停頓又緩了下來，空氣安靜的有點可怕。橫山不安的摸了摸鼻子，用力的抱緊了懷裡的人，視線從玻璃中的表情又被內心難言的忐忑帶到床腳的陰影。  
“ヒナ你在幹嘛。”  
憋到最後只好忍不住對著窗戶問，  
“我在點頭。”

像被砂石磨礪出的嗓音輕輕透過村上信五的聲帶傳遞到了橫山裕的胸腔，  
不知道是被逗笑了還是被好不容易發出聲音的瘖啞磨的心疼，  
村上信五感覺到身後一陣顫動，  
想抬頭去問一問，意外獲得了一個溫度偏低的輕輕柔柔的吻，  
清清涼涼的舌頭舔過乾燥起皮的唇，撫慰攪動著高熱的口腔，消了些溫度。  
他突然覺得灼熱發痛的咽部都有了些好轉。  
橫山裕真是是村上信五的特效藥

可惜特效藥也是有時效的，  
第二天早上兩個四肢酸軟鼻塞頭痛的人只能眼巴巴的盯著對方瞧。  
不想打給經紀人，只好打給說要來探病的渋谷，  
毫無意外的得到了真是一對笨蛋的嘲諷。


End file.
